A rat-model is used for the study of oxygen deprivation in the brain during stroke. Stroke is induced in the rat which has initially undergone brain surgery for the insertion of LiPc in the hippocampus region of the brain. Oxygen measurements are made using the embedded LiPc as the EPR oxygen probe. The study is conducted on L-band. Preliminary data was promising, and spectrometer improvement will improve the signal to noise ratio. Project is on-going.